Tout est de sa faute !
by Mirandae
Summary: Quand Ron décide de partir s'en en informer Hermione, elle se met très très en colère!


Je suis énervée. Que dis-je ? Je suis terriblement énervée. Dans un état de fureur tel que si mes yeux pouvaient lancer des _avada kedavras_, Ronald Weasley serait en train de vivre ses derniers instants. Car tout est de sa faute.

C'est de sa faute si je suis autant en colère, c'est de sa faute, si moi, Hermione Granger, sage petite sorcière réputée pour son dégoût pour tout ce qui sort du raisonnable, je me retrouve à déambuler dans les rues d'un village à deux heures du matin, c'est de sa faute si je rate la soirée qui suit la cérémonie des diplômes, TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE !

Car il faut bien l'admettre, Ronald Weasley est un idiot. Oui. Un abruti de première qui au lieu d'être venu, comme Harry et tout les autre septième année, assister à la remise des diplômes pour nous récompenser d'avoir été reçu aux ASPICS, a préféré prendre le Poudlard Express avec le reste des élèves de l'école. Toute concentrée dans la répétition du discours que je devais prononcer en tant que Majore de la promotion, je ne m'étais pas aperçue de son absence. C'est uniquement lorsque le Professeur Mc Gonagall qui appelait les élèves un par un, a dit le nom de Weasley Ronald et que personne n'est venu la rejoindre sur le podium que je compris que mon crétin de meilleur ami était tout simplement parti.

Et lorsque je me suis approchée de Harry pour lui demander si il savait où Ron pouvait bien se trouver, mon deuxième meilleur ami et néanmoins aussi abruti que le premier, m'avait tout simplement répondu que l'escapade du rouquin-crétin était prévu depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Tu comprends, Hermione, Ron se cherche. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie, il a besoin de voyager un peu pour lui donner un sens, y réfléchir. Il ne t'a rien dit car il savait que tu lui conseillerais jusqu'à ce qu'il craque de changer d'avis et de prendre le poste que le Ministère lui offre… »

Premièrement, non, je ne comprends pas en quoi le fait de voyager pourrait aider Ron à se trouver. Nous sommes ses repères, sans repère comment peut-on se construire, je vous le demande !

Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas mon genre d'insister pour inciter quelqu'un à faire quelque chose… Et ne me regardez pas ainsi, puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas du tout mon style !..Ou peut-être un petit peu…Mais uniquement quand je sais que j'ai raison… !

Troisièmement, il est inadmissible qu'il ne m'ait rien dit ! Et alors quoi ? Mon-crétin-de-meilleur-ami-qui-m'énerve pensait pouvoir cacher quelque-chose à celle qu'il s'amuse à appeler la « miss-je-sais-tout » de Poudlard ? Non mais vraiment…On croit rêver !

Etant donné que le Poudlard Express ne repart pas avant demain, je suis obligé d'emprunter le magicobus pour rejoindre Loustry-Ste-Chaspoule dans la nuit.

(Quoi ? Vous croyiez raisonnablement que je pourrais transplanner ? Même si il serait facile d'accomplir les 3D, Destination : Chez Ron, Détermination :Tuer Ron, Décision : Tuer Ron chez Ron, le Terrier est bien trop loin, transplanner à de telles distances n'est pas conseillé.)

Le voyage chaotique dure plusieurs heures et je me surprends à être heureuse de ne pas avoir toucher aux petits fours avant de partir. Me voilà finalement arrivée au village.

Le transport n'a pas favorisé mon calme oh non ! Bien au contraire ! Sauf qu'à présent, je suis bien embêtée car il est deux heures du matin et que tout le monde doit dormir au Terrier. Réveiller Ron ne me gêne pas outre-mesure après tout, il l'a bien cherché mais je ne vais quand même pas tambouriner à la porte au risque de sortir du lit Mr et Mme Weasley qui ne sont pas vraiment responsables d'avoir donné le jour à un pauvre imbécile ! Après tout il ont fait six autres enfants très biens, ils ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait des « ratés » avec celui-là !

Alors que faire ? Transplanner directement dans la chambre de Ronald ? Ce n'est pas très poli d'entrer chez les gens sans y avoir été invitée et puis on ne sais jamais, j'ignore comment dort Ron, peut-être qu'il est en petite tenue sous ses draps ou peut-être qu'il dort…Nu ? J'ai bien envie d'aller voir juste pour lui faire payer sa malhonnêteté envers moi ! Mais je ne vais pas m'abaisser à jouer les Lav-Lav !

N'empêche que je suis bien avancée moi maintenant, plantée dans la cour du Terrier sans savoir comment y entrer. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que le temps se gâte. Le vent se lève et il m'a semblé sentir une goutte de pluie tombée du ciel… Ma fureur monte d'un cran. Mon Dieu Ron Weasley, tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Soudain mon regard se pose sur l'objet de mon salut : un balai. Appuyé contre le mur de la maison, le vieux brossdur 11 de Ron m'attend.

Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas volé. Je déteste ça. C'est trop haut, c'est trop rapide et ça fait trop mal. Mais ai-je le choix ? Lâchant un soupir aussi énorme que le sortilège que je jetterai à Ron dès que je le rejoindrai pour me venger de tout ce qu'il m'aura fait subir, j'attrape le balai et l'enfourche avant de taper du pied pour m'envoler. L'équilibre est précaire, tout comme mon humeur lorsque je parviens à atteindre la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron.

Et c'est là que je le vois. Monsieur est réveillé. Il me tourne le dos, affairé apparemment à remplir une énorme malle de vêtements. Je toque au carreau. Il lève la tête, se demandant sûrement d'où peut provenir un tel bruit avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'arrondissent de stupeur. J'ai envie de lui hurler de se dépêcher, qu'il pourra être étonné plus tard mais que là, présentement, j'aimerais qu'il ouvre sa fenêtre. Mais je me tais, les parents Weasley dorment juste en dessous. Ron se décide enfin à remuer ses fesses (qui, soit dit en passant sont très agréables à regarder. Oui je m'égare mais c'est de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas tant m'énerver !)

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- Aide moi à me hisser, je vais bientôt perdre l'équiliiibre !

Les mains de Ron me rattrapent au dernier moment et me tirent dans sa chambre. Ouf ! je ressens à nouveau le sol sous mes pieds ! Ron continu de me regarder d'un air ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un gnome de jardin dans les cheveux ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répète-t-il.

Ni une ni deux, j'attaque. Non sans avoir jeter un sort d'assurdiato à la porte afin de préserver le sommeil des parents de mon meilleur ami.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'en va ? Comme ça ? Sans rien me dire ? Et tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser faire ?

- C'est précisément pour cette raison que je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

- Donc tu envisageais sérieusement de partir on ne sait où pour on ne sait combien de temps sans me dire au revoir ?

Ron baisse les yeux, l'air coupable. On dirait un petit garçon prit sur le fait d'avoir manger trop de chocogrenouilles.

- Oui.

- Tu…

Je stoppe net. Ma colère s'évanouit. Mon cœur fond, une boule naît dans ma gorge, mes yeux me piquent mais je continues de crier :

- Oui ? Mais Ron…

- Toi et Harry avez trouvé votre chemin, vous avez des plans de carrière... Moi…Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire demain alors pour le long terme!…Je n'ai pas l'impression que ma place est au Ministère, j'aimerais faire autre chose…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est bien ça le problème !

- Et tu ne peux pas réfléchir à la question ici ?

Mes hurlements font naître une expression de tendresse sur son visage. Ce garçon doit être un peu fêlé…

- Je vais te manquer tant que ça ?

- Non. Si je viens de subir des heures de voyage dans le magicobus, une promenade nocturne dans le village voisin et un vol de balai c'est juste parce que je n'avais pas envie de me coucher tout de suite !

- C'est tout à fait ce que j'étais en train de me dire! Murmure-t-il avec un imperceptible sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Ses lèvres. Elles m'attirent comme un aimant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elles n'ont vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, ses lèvres. Fines…Allongées…Elles ont l'air si douces…Je les vois s'animer à présent et je sursaute en réalisant brusquement que Ron est en train de me parler et que je n'écoute pas un traître mot de ce qu'il raconte.

-…après tout, pour une fois que je prends une décision, j'aurais aimé que tu me soutiennes…Dit-il.

Ma fureur reprend le dessus .

- Et bien non !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que, ce n'est pas un bon choix!

- Oui j'avais compris l'idée générale mais j'aimerais que tu approfondisses tes arguments…

Ah tu veux des arguments ? Et bien parce que oui, tu vas me manquer. Tes mimiques vont me manquer, tes sourires vont me manquer, tes plaisanteries, tes sautes d'humeur, tes éclats de voix, tes regards que tu me lances quand tu crois que je ne te voies pas,ton insupportable fainéantise, tes allures un peu gauches de me témoigner ton affection pour moi, tes grandes mains que tu poses à présent sur mon visage… Toi Ronald Weasley, mon crétin de meilleur ami, tu vas me manquer.

J'aurai tant à dire mais les mots refusent de sortir. Ce sont les larmes qui prennent le relais. Je me sens misérable. Alors je ferme les yeux profitant d'une de ses trop rares caresses qu'il se permet de me donner en effleurant mes joues mouillées par mes pleurs. Lorsque je les rouvre, son regard croise le mien. Je ne sais plus si je suis en colère, triste ou autre chose. Je ne sais plus rien, j'ai juste envie de garder mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Mon-imbécile-de-meilleur-ami-qui-va-me-manquer approche ses lèvres des miennes. Très près. Trop près. Son souffle me murmure les plus jolis mots que je n'ai jamais entendus.

-Moi aussi, Mione.

-fin-


End file.
